Hatred
by LemonsIntoLemonadeGurl
Summary: Foxface's sister is still dealing with Foxface's death, even while fighting with the Rebellion. But everyone needs a coping device. Gale/OC


Hi everyone! This is my third HG fic, the one I just finished will be published soon. **I know it says Foxface in the characters, but she's not in it. It's about Foxface's sister during the rebellion. BTW, the names are pronounced Acordia (ah-CORE-ja) and Ascaleigh (AY-sa-lay)**. Thanks for reading, please check out some more of my writings!

* * *

I'm not a magnificent bird. I'm not the Mockingjay. Or a Jabberjay, or a Mockingbird. Or anything of significance. I'm a rodent. A good for nothing, backstabbing, stupid nuisance of a rodent. Not some fancy, beautiful animal. A rodent. I'm a fox, just like my sister.

I'm Acordia. My older sister was Ascaleigh, or, as the Capital and Hunger Games made her known as, Foxface. That was a year ago. Now the rebellion has come up and we're fighting for our lives against the very people that granted them to us. Everyone has to do something, or they don't help you. Only the elderly, sick and extremely young are spared. The Mockingjay, Katniss, who's dumb boyfriend killed my sister, is the leader of it all. I hate it. I hate seeing her up there, pretending she and her little lover are doing good for the world. They're killing people. It doesn't matter if they're Capital people. The enemy is Snow, not the entire Capital. Innocent people are being hurt because of where they grew up. It's not their fault. It's hers. Katniss and Peeta are the ones planning everything, they're choosing where to go and who to kill. The very people who helped us fight for ourselves are the evil ones now.

I can remember the day when she died. She made it far, really, really far. To the top five, six? Maybe seven. I can't remember. I try not to remember any of it, but the memories never cease to haunt me. I was in the square, watching with everyone else. She was fine. The camera showed her sneaking into Katniss and Peeta's camp, eating berries, meager, but at least she found something to eat. It went straight to showing the precious star-crossed lovers, right when Katniss explained to Peeta that the berries were poison and that Ascaleigh was dead. The cameras moved straight to her just as she dropped. The blood rushed from her face and her eyes bulged, but it was quick. The cameras went back to the "leaders" as a claw dropped to drag her corpse onto the hovercraft. Now it's lying somewhere in our backyard back home, the tombstone probably already crushed by the destruction that came with the Rebellion.

I walk down the stone hallways of underground District Thirteen. I know where I"m going. And I know it'll tragically hurt the Mockingjay. She deserves it. I step in a room to find my secret boyfriend, Gale, on his bed waiting.

We hit off the moment the official hovercraft carrying Katniss and him back from rescuing Peeta. My family was falling apart, another 3 people dead by the Capital's hand. I was crying myself out in an alley, and he walked in, muttering to himself about how he hated Peeta. I somehow convinced him he needed to find someone else, that Katniss was staying with, and marrying, Peeta. He took my advice. I was the other girl. And then I fell in love with him.

I know I'll never be enough. He'll always want her, but she's taken. I'm fine being the backup plan. He talks to me a lot, tries to help me get past my sister's death that still haunts my heart. And he means it. He really cares about me, just not as much as he does Katniss. But he cares.

I sit next to him on the bed and he leans over and kisses me. We decided that tonight's the night. The night he proves he can live without Katniss. Soon enough my clothes are off, and it's over. Though I said goodbye to virginity to one of the players at school when my sister died, tonight feels like it's for real.

* * *

(Next morning)

They're going on the biggest mission today. To take down the Capital and end everything. They, including Gale, will be gone for the next few months. If it's not successful they can almost guarantee Katniss and Peeta's death.

And I hope they do die. Because There's no other way for that boy to pay for my sister's death. His ignorance is the reason for her dying. And if he's as pathetic and clueless now as he was in the games, she'll be avenged easily.

* * *

Hey! So this was hard to write, but it was worth it. I personally love Peeta, would never want him to dye, but writing this was still especially fun. And on my last fic, I am completely Team Peeta. I just really wasn't in a mood to write my best that day, so it came out Gale/Katniss. Sorry! I'll soon have a oneshot lemon about Acordia and Gale's time together up, please put me on alerts! Thanksssss!!!!!


End file.
